Kabocha: The Saiyan Legend
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: Kabocha is a saiyan warrior raised on a peacful planet Namek. His rage takes overwhen Freeza terrorizes the namekians. Can he save his home from the tyrant known as Freeza
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Kabocha. A saiyan warrior. When he heard what Bardock had said, he had known it was most likely true. He had already had thought's of Freeza's betrayal. Now, Freeza was actually going to go through with his plan. He had to act fast**

**Kabocha means 'squash' in japanese, or some type of vegetable in japanese. Anyway, this story will be written in first person perspective. It will be written in Kabocha's point of view.**

I had to get out of there. But I can still hear the mocking voice of the saiyans when Bardock hadcome in. "No!" I yelled. "It's to late for them."That is what I always told myself when I think of that day.

I was the only one to believe Bardock. No other saiyan, to my knowledge, escaped the destruction. But I have heard rumors of a "huge balding guy" and a "fire haired midget". It was said they also wore armor similar to mine. I knew almost instantly that the rumors of these two living warriors were true. Freeza always did like Vegeta, who I am assuming is who the rumors are based on.

I haven't forgotten Freeza, by any means. But there is only so much I can do. I saw Freeza's power on a scouter once. It was after I had left the planet. I wanted to see how Bardock was doing in his fight against Freeza. But by that time, it was almost over. His power was 250,000! My own power barely exceeds 10,000! There is no way I can defeat Freeza now.

I only have one chance. And that is to become the saiyan of legend. The legendary super saiyan! Then, I would show Freeza the error of his ways. But until then I train. I have found a new planet to call home. The planet's name is 'Namek'. I have gone to the eldest namek and asked for special training. He has somewhat agreed. He tells me that he will show me the ancient namekian stance, aura, and techniques.

These people have showed me compassion, so I have decided not to kill them. Now, these strange green creatures have become part of my family, and I will strive to protect my people! It has been about, from my calculations, 25 years since Planet Vegeta has been blown up. I doubt that Freeza's power has decreased enough that I will even stand a chance against him.

* * *

**Two months Later...**

I have been taught in the ancient namekian. Not too soon either, as space aliens have invaded Namek. I know already that it is Freeza, as I have seen the powers on my scouter. I have also seen the powers of Dodoria and Zarbon. I think that I may be able to defeat them. After the extensive training, my limitations are far beyond what they were two months ago.**  
**

Then I realized it. Even if I don't defeat Zarbon or Dodoria and don't get myself killed, the power I will gain from the beating I suffer will be incredible! I discovered this secret long ago, but have never been able to use its advantages. I then thought of Guru, if anyone knows what to do, it will be him.

I flew off towards him. I also wasn't to worried about Freeza's soldiers following me, as I could handle myself in combat. I immediately saw the power level on my scouter. 42,000 was the number. Then I remembered the strong and silent namekian. Nail, is what I believe his name is. I never realized a namekian, other than Guru himself, could be capable of this amount of power.

When I arrived at Guru's, I immediately entered the small building. "Sir!" I said hurriedly to Guru, before bowing of course. "There is a huge-" I was cut off by Nail.

"We have already sensed it. We have also sensed the evil in the power." Nail said calmly.

My mouth gaped open. "Then you know we must attack them!"

Nail shook his head, agitated at what I had said. "You have been here long enough to know that we are a peaceful poeple, and will not fight unless provoked."

I turned to Guru. "Sir, we need to act now. I once... worked for this tyrant. He is heartless and by the time that they have struck, it will be all over. The namekian race will have been destroyed!" I yelled, the saiyan instinct of anger getting the better of me. Nail was getting angry, his green aura was starting to erupt slightly. Guru shook his head at Nail.

"Yes, Kabocha. I believe you might be right. But how we stop this threat is a mystery. Unless..." Guru said," son, come over here a minute. I need to see something." I did as I was told and when I reached him, he placed his hand upon my head. "Oh my, such unleashed power in your being. The most I have ever felt, by far," the eldest namek said. Then, in a flash, he had tapped into my untapped power.

A few moments later and he was done. My power was now much higher than Dodoria or Zarbon's, I thought. I checked my power on the scouter and saw that the reading was 53,500! Incredible. But there was something else, I didn't need the scouter. My hidden power had also unlocked the sensing of power too!

I sensed Dodoria's and Zarbon's power. My power was more than two times higher than Zarbon's or Dodoria's! I smiled at my new found ability. "Thank you, elder Guru," I said calmly, bowing in front of Guru," but sir I must leave you now. I must protect them!" I turned to Nail," do you want to go with me, Nail?" I asked Nail. Nail nodded and in a few moments we were out in the open air, the breeze hitting my jet black hair. I looked to Nail, and he nodded.

I smirked at we flew off towards Freeza's ship. Our plan was simple, get close to Freeza's ship and then Freeza will send Zarbon and Dodoria after us, then we shall fight them and defeat we neared Freeza's ship, I sensed his other 'elite' soldiers. Based on my estimates, I though they were between 5,000 and 8,000. The only person I worried about was Freeza, as he was the only one that Nail and I couldn't defeat.

I was pondering our chances against Freeza, when the roof to Freeza's ship opened. Out came two fighters, one pink, the other was blue and had long green hair. The blue one, Zarbon, smirked at me. "I see we have missed a monkey," Zarbon said, knowing I was a saiyan. I knew why they were so confident. Nail and I suppressed our power. We had suppressed them so much, that even Dodoria was smirking.

"Look at them, a namek and a saiyan. We'll have to exterminate them," Dodoria said, clicking his scouter. "The namek is at 12,000, and the saiyan is at 15,000. This should be easy pickings." The huge pink warrior said. He and Zarbon closed in on us, as he did so I smirked. Dodoria, like the idiot he is, took this as a sign of fear. "Look at that big, bad saiyan. He is almost crying!" Dodoria teased, even though this did not deter me. I kept a smirk on my face and flew towards Dodoria in a 'come on' fashion. Dodoria accepted the challenge, and he rushed towards me.

I dodged the blow, easily. Dodoria turned back around and rushed at my back. Right when Dodoria reached me, I raised my arm and elbowed down hard. I hit my mark, and crushed Dodoria's head. Dodoria's face contorted into a face of pain and rage. "You're power is only 15,000! You should have been defeated by now!" Dodoria yelled in anger. He clicked his scouter again and shrank back in fear.

I smirked again. "What does your scouter say about my power?" I asked, sneering in delight.

"It says... 26,500! It has to be a malfunction!" Dodoria yelled in fear. Zarbon's expression was fear for a moment, then it eased.

"Well Dodoria, I don't know why you are so scared. In my transformed state my power is 32,500. This stupid monkey poses no threat, especially if we work together," Zarbon then looked at Nail," then we have the pathetic namekian to deal with." Zarbon clicked his scouter. "The namekian is now at a steady 23,000. So, Dodoria hold that namekian off while I kill this saiyan."

Just then, a saiyan space pod appeared out of the sky. Dodoria's face lifted slightly. "Ah, Vegeta. I thought he would be making an unwelcome appearance!" Dodoria said. I smiled at that, knowing that there was another like me. Especially the leader's son of the saiyan. When I wasn't looking, Dodoria rushed toward me and drilled me straight in the face.

I slightly lowered in the air, but quickly regained my position and lashed out at Dodoria, crushing his face with my fists. For my final attack, I blasted Dodoria into smithereens. His remains falling in the water below us. Zarbon stared on, his arms crossed. ""You killed him. That was fun to watch, but now it is time to kill you!" Zarbon yelled and raised his hand shooting a small flurry of blasts. I deflected them all and sent my own flurry of blasts at Zarbon, who barely managed to dodge them.

I smirked. I flew and hit Zarbon in the chin knocking him out of the air. He sailed to the ground. Right before he hit the ground though, he somersaulted through the air and landed gracefully on the ground. I was slightly impressed, I didn't think he would last this long. But then I thought back to what Zarbon had said about his transformation. I wasn't too worried though, I should be able to easily defeat Zarbon's transformation.

When I looked down at Zarbon, he was laughing. "You are powerful, but when I transform, I will destroy that puny power of yours." Zarbon gave a slight yell and his power increased tremendously. His body grew much larger also, and his face grew horribly disfigured. When Zarbon was done, he smirked. "Now what, saiyan." Zarbon jumped up into the sky and raised himself to my level. I kind of smiled. He has no idea what he is up against, I thought.

I raised my power enough to let fear pour into Zarbon. He checked his scouter when my ancient namekian purple aura sparked energetically. "What?!" He yelled. "Your power is at 42,000! That's impossible!"

I smirked as I charged my power, and released it in the form of an energy wave. "Namekian Buster Wave!" I yelled and released the purple energy wave. It hit Zarbon directly in the stomach and swallowed him up, killing him. I smiled at my work, when I looked toward Nail, and he shook his head. My look turned from happy to solemn, and we moved on. I remembered seeing the space pod, and I tried sensing where I thought the pod had landed I had guessed right, and I sensed the power of Vegeta. It was slightly weaker than Zarbon's first form, but much weaker than I.

My power level at its maximum was 60,000, so I knew that no one but Freeza would be any challenge. Then I sensed two other smaller powers far off to the right. I didn't think they were namekians because the power signature was much different than the nameks. But it wasn't evil at all. It was almost completely pure, so I knew that it wasn't a Freeza soldier. I clicked my scouter on instinct and got a reading 5,250 and one of 2,400. They were very insignificant, but I decided to ask Nail if we could see the powers.

"Nail, can we go to the two powers to the far right. I think we can ally with them?" I asked. Nail looked at me and nodded. We veered to the right and took off, no doubt Freeza would be wondering where Zarbon and Dodoria were. Soon we were upon the cave that the new people were in. We raised our powers and felt the other powers raise and start to head out of the cave. Their new powers were each significantly higher now, they must also have learned how to suppress their power.

When they walked out, I saw that they were two short people, one of which looked like me. I knew he must be at least part saiyan. The kid and the bald guy looked really scared when they saw my armor. "Hey," I yelled to them, before landing on the ground next to them. They didn't even answer. "Would either one of you be trying to destroy Freeza and get the dragonballs, using the mind reading trick I had learned from Guru. They stared in wonder before the bald one spoke up. "Y-yes we are."

"We mean no harm, we actually came to ask for help against Freeza. We aren't interested in the dragonballs though. So, you can have them," I said as calmly as possible.

"Why should we trust you," the young kid said. I smiled at him, because his saiyan blood was boiling like mine did when I thought of Freeza.

"Kid, are you a saiyan?" I asked before I could stop myself.

The kid looked slightly taken aback. He tried answering. "I'm not sure. They say my dad is, so I guess that makes me one doesn't it?"

I decided that I would ally with this group, mainly because I saw the potential is power could be. No doubt, he would be of great use with us.

"So, do you guys want to help us?" I asked.

**hey guys. This is probably going to be a pretty long fanfic. I hope most of you like it. I might not update a lot. Because right now my main focus is the X-Fighters, but I though this was a good idea so I decided to get chapter one out. I hope you like!**

**Power Levels**

**Kabocha Before Training with Guru- 15,200**

**Kabocha After Training with Guru- 52,000**

**Kabocha After Training with Guru (Max)- 60,000**

**Dodoria- 22,500**

**Zarbon 1st Form- 26,000**

**Zarbon 2nd Form- 32,500**

**Nail- 25,000**

**Nail Full Power- 42,000**

**Krillin- 2,400**

**Krillin Full Power- 5,800**

**Gohan- 5,250**

**Gohan Full Power- 8,100**

**Vegeta- 24,500**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Ok, back here with chapter two of Kabocha. I'm going to try to go into extreme detail of Kabocha now. This chapter is sort of a back story. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2: Kabocha's Decision**

Now that we were done with Freeza's best, I looked back at my decision to abandon my allies. Even now, I'm not sure if my decision was right. I feel like I let my team down, but there was nothing I could too.

* * *

Flashback.

"Kabocha, attack these betrayers!" my leader yelled. This should have been an ordinary mission, but I guess that Freeza was already sarting his plan to eradicate the saiyan. I first realized this when we landed on the planet. Most of the bugs, that were alive, had an average power of about 1,500. The other power, Freeza's elite, had a power of about 8,000. My power level then was about 10,000, but there was so many of them.

Not even our leader could stop them, and his power was about 14,200. By the time I did realize we had no chance, it was too late. The elites had destroyed our entire squad. I lay unconscious when they though I was dead. When I had slipped back into consciousness the fighting was over.

I looked at my fallen comrades, strewn over the battlefield like common trash. I looked down at all the elites that we had taken. Man, I thought, if those are Freeza elite's he has a reason to be scared. Indeed he should be, we had probably killed 20 of his best soldiers.

I located my pod about two or three miles from the battlefield. It felt like a funeral that would never happen. My fallen comrades had died at the hand's of our boss, and I couldn't even honor their deeds. But I still didn't understand it, Freeza thinking that we would start a revolution. I mean maybe of a few of the very extremely paranoid ones though about it, but never had we even disobeyed Freeza's commanding force. There was a reason for it, and all the saiyans knew it.

One of our proudest saiyans, Ninjin, had tried fighting Freeza and his elites, alone. He had never come back, and when we all found out about it, Freeza boasted it to us. We had been angry for about a week before we realized that this was Ninjin's fault. He had thought that he was to independent for Freeza's leadership. Well, let's just say, Freeza thought otherwise.

When this happened, nothing like it had never happened before. It was completely random and one of our finest soldiers had perished.

* * *

I though back to these thought often. Perhaps to often I though about them. The only thing that kept me going was revenge. That was the only reason I had let the strange, green, bug things train me. I had to train and the only reason I would train with them without killing them, was because I didn't want to be banished to a distant planet full of solitude. At least here, I could train and test my power on these weak, peaceful people.

But after my training, I had realized that these creatures were loving and caring. I was disgusted to realize that they had rubbed off on me. I tried gaining that killer edge back to my personality, but it couldn't be done.

Revenge, though, fueled my blood. As I was training I hardly even noticed the look of disdain I saw on the namekians' faces. I didn't care what they thought.

There was another memory that resonated with me, even more than the death of my comrades, the death of my father.

* * *

Flashback.

I was sitting outside one of the many training rooms in the saiyan empire. A scout that bore the patch of my father's squad walked up to me. When he looked into my face, I saw the pain in his eyes. I knew that a saiyan with that look on his face had terrible news. I stood up abruptly and leaned on the wall as the saiyan finished his walk to me. He opened his mouth and coughed. "Um, sir, I'm not sure how to say this," he started, but he couldn't finish. I stared at him, trying to be reassuring. "Ok, I'll try... son, your father was...um...killed in combat. He was battling five of the Kanassa's best soldiers. One of them crept up behind him and blasted him into a building. From then on they repeatedly blasted him until his remains were... destroyed. We have nothing left from him. I'm so sorry, boy," his face was choked up as he walked away from me.

My legs fell out from under me, and I went down to the ground into a sitting position. "F-father! Why did you go do this! You were all I had left!" My hair stood up on end, like it was metal and a magnet was above the metal. My saiyan aura slightly erupted, causing the wall to cave in a little. My scouter, which was on, went haywire, saying that my power level was about 25,000! When realistically at the time 8,000-9,000.

Tears rolled down my eyes, as I pounded my fists on the fine marble, crushing it. Tears were now pattering the floor, silently. I was like that until the tears just wouldn't come out anymore. I got up and brushed myself off. Then it completely hit me: My only surviving relative was dead. My father no less. I tried walking to my home, but just a few yards from the huge building, my legs buckled and I fell face first into the ground. I didn't even try to get up,I just lay there and fell into a deep slumber. It was a dream that would haunt me forever. It was my father speaking to me and telling me not to worry, that I would become a saiyan that would give my father immeasurable pride. I woke up thinking on how to do my father proud.

I lifted my face off of the dirt. My face contorted from fearful into a look of determination. I slowly walked back too the training room, and started my training to defeat any foe that ever crossed me...

I finished my memory and remembered the space pod landing on Namek. I looked off into the distance at where the saiyan ship landed. I sensed Vegeta's power. It was much smaller than I had hoped it to be. At least, I thought, there is another like me. I stood up in the cave that Nail and I now shared with the earthlings and saiyan kid. "I need to go, I have something to check up on." But before I could fly away from the cave, the bald earthling stood up, also.

"If you are going to face Vegeta, we're going to," the bald one said, signaling for the saiyan kid. I shook my head violently.

"What do you mean 'fight'. I am going to check up on him, and hopefully align himself with us," I said, still shaking my head.

"Vegeta won't be allies with us, he'll kill you. And he won't even bat an eyelash. He is that ruthless!" The bald one exclaimed.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I am a saiyan. And he is now the king of our race! Also,without Vegeta's help, I am afraid that we will fail miserably against Freeza and his empire. Have you felt Freeza's power! It is much higher than ours combined!" The bald earthling's face contorted into concentration.

"Well... Fine we will let you go. But if you have to fight Vegeta be wary of his tactics. He won't hesitate to slaughter his own race." The baldy said. At that I smirked, victorious. I flew out of the cave towards Vegeta.

"Woe Vegeta, I didn't expect this huge gap in our powers. Or are you suppressing it? Whatever the case, I will make you our ally. We need you. If we can prepare enough with you, we might stand a chance. Let's hope I'm right on that claim." I flew off, rushing to find Vegeta.

It took about ten minutes or so, but I came up on a namekian village. My energy soared, as my rage came out. I lowered my self next to the dead elder. "Who did this?" I shouted, angrily. I raised my head, and saw the invader. Wearing his patented blue, yellow, and white saiyan armor, Vegeta stood there smirking. I stared into Vegeta's dark eyes. I knew that i could never trust him, even though he was the king of our people.

"I see you bore the middle-class saiyan armor. So, who did you take that from?" Vegeta interrogated.

"Vegeta," I said, my face turning into rage. "Why did you kill these peaceful people? I know that they wouldn't try and attack you first," I said my eyes bulging with anger.

"So, you are a saiyan, I presume. Or are you one of Freeza's scouts. If you are, then you better leave because I have no reason not to kill you." Vegeta clicked his scouter. "Oh wow," Vegeta said mockingly, "you have a power level of 11,000 and rising. There we go, your final power level is 12,000." Vegeta smirked and blasted me. I deflected his attack away easily. "What was that?!" Vegeta yelled angrily. I felt his power upsurge slightly. I was actually kind of happy to see him have some emotion, even if it was anger.

I raised my power for show, and waited for the look of confusion on Vegeta's face. "What?" Vegeta said. "You have a power of 17,000! No wait, it's still going up. The final power reading is 28,200! There is no way you are a Freeza scout. Your power is much greater than his elites! So then, who are you?" Vegeta asked.

I raised my head like I was going to say something important, but I played him. "It's a secret," I said, smirking. Then I remembered the vision of the dead namekians, even if I was a saiyan, I had lived with these people for 25 years! They were my new people, and I wouldn't let anyone kill them. I gave a shriek of fury and charged Vegeta.

My fist connected with his gut, before he had time to react. I raised my elbow, and smacked it into the back of Vegeta's head. He yelled in pain. I smiled in delight. I then jumped up and came down, crushing Vegeta's back into the ground. I then released a fury of purple ki blasts that pelted Vegeta. I heard the yells and groans of pain from Vegeta. Then all at once they stopped. I jumped to the ground and let the dust settle. What I saw was Vegeta's limp body, lying in the crater I had created. I smirked.

"So Vegeta, I guess you weren't the king I thought you were." I flew off, not even caring if he was dead or alive. I just had vented my rage into the intruder of planet Namek.

**Hey, that was a decent chapter, huh? Anyway, is Vegeta dead or alive. Find out next time!**


End file.
